


Smooth and Easy

by Sinworks



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Grimmjow and Kenpachi fuck.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Smooth and Easy

_"Uuungh..."_

A lot of people had ideas about how Kenpachi Zaraki worked. And among those ideas, about how he fucked.

Kenpachi Zaraki was a bloodthirsty, violent killer. Challenge and sadomasochism defined him, and he cared about very little else. But the thing was, fighting couldn't fill every second of every day, as much as he wished it could. Even when he had appealed to the higher-ups to let him go out into Hueco Mundo and slaughter (and thereby exorcise) unopposed, it simply got boring after some time. And had he met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez under different circumstances, they might be in a very different situation now, it was true. All that power emanating from him was tantalizing, tempting him so much to try and force the issue to see who was stronger, but Grimmjow was single-mindedly uninterested in fighting anyone but Ichigo Kurosaki at this point. To be fair, Zaraki could relate, but it was a bit disheartening. Though of course, in some other pursuits, they were agreed.

_"Fuck...feels good."_

His own 11th Division, which by the talk of the town was apparently some sort of den of sweaty, aggressive male sexuality, had an awe of him that went beyond respect. And in emulating him, many had adopted his blasé attitude about sex and pleasure, that being, 'who the fuck cares'. Zaraki most often pleasured himself out of sheer boredom, not really being interested in other people enough to seek out partners to sate his urges with, though he had no doubt that some of the lackeys hanging around would've acquiesced. He could commonly be heard grunting and occasionally groaning in his quarters, wide open door ensuring no one had to search if they wanted to see him rubbing one out, purely because he did not give a shit who saw or heard him, aside from Yachiru, who was always off on some errand when this happened. And yet, despite sex being so free-flowing in his Division, many associated his visceral, aggressive need for bloodshed with a similar sexual dominant streak.

He knew a few folks like that, of course--Ikkaku's blood got pumping during a fight the same way it would during sex, for instance--but for him, it was two different issues. In truth, fighting was his sole interest. Pleasure, as far as how he approached it, was a matter of extreme laziness. It was really just 'me time' when it came down to it, and the less energy expended on it, the better. No insignificant amount of noblewomen had approached him over the years hoping to be 'ravished' by the big, violent thug, only to be bluntly told off and sent back, and even a few warriors had tiptoed around the same invitation. Judging by what few talks he had with his subordinates and the chatter that flowed throughout the compound, he was very sure that none of them would ever have even considered the idea he might prefer playing a submissive role. In fact, their heads probably would've exploded trying to contemplate it. And to be fair, he hadn't really considered it himself, before meeting this Hollow.

_"...A little faster. Just a bit."_

True, he hadn't really ever explored anal stimulation, more out of the fact that his dick was a more obvious pursuit than any underlying reason, but the idea didn't repel him. And after taking Grimmjow up on his offer (which had apparently quite surprised the Arrancar) he found he rather enjoyed it. All he had to do was sit here, propped up on his hands and knees, and let Grimmjow do all the work while he got shudders up and down his spine.

So, yes, Kenpachi Zaraki was getting fucked up the ass, and he was quite okay with it.

Grimmjow had reached their most common pace, and Zaraki's eyes closed in lazy satisfaction. Nothing about how Grimmjow fucked him ever required much energy. First tongue, then finger, then dick. He laid here, feeling himself stretching to take him, back and forth, in and out...so smooth and easy he could sleep to it, and sometimes did. It was not uncommon for them to go on like this for hours--not that anyone could really tell, with Hueco Mundo as blank and timeless as it was.

A pause, and one of the hands holding his hips transitioned to the small of his back, adjusting his body just slightly so that the Arrancar could get a bit more pleasure out of it when he pushed in. Aside from the typical few comments that occasionally passed between them as they found their rhythm, these meetings were entirely silent. Just them, the black sky, the endless white sand, and the very slight sounds of flesh meeting flesh. He could jack himself off, or ask Grimmjow to, but he found that it upset their careful, totally carefree balance, and besides, he preferred to prolong the orgasm anyway.

And he'd say this for Grimmjow, the guy had stamina. With so little energy devoted to making him come, Zaraki could edge his way to spilling over half an hour, sometimes longer, and Grimmjow tended to outlast him. They never stopped until they were fully exhausted, either, the same laid-back, easy pace keeping up uninterrupted even as the blue-haired ghost sent sperm shooting into him. The only time, from start to finish, that they ever changed what they were doing in any fashion was when his elbows started to ache just a bit, and he would lay down flatter on his stomach, his cock rubbing against the white sand underneath him, head laid out on his forearms, while Grimmjow laid over him and kneeled behind him, still fucking him, only the added friction tended to make him come a bit faster.

Some would've gotten bored with it. No aggression, no dirty talk, no pushing boundaries. But Zaraki liked it this way. Mindless, blank, simple pleasure that could go on forever, or at least until Grimmjow finally pulled out complaining that his dick was starting to get sore, and he passed out on the dunes, only to wake up in his bed because Grimmjow had sent him directly to his quarters via garganta (a tactic he had devoted time to after complaining that the first post-sex nap Zaraki had taken had lasted long enough to force the Gotei to send lackeys to come find him).

And that was how it went on today. Head filled with static, ass being pleasured, fast but not too fast, not too hard but not gentle either, for who knew how long. No paperwork, no bullshit, no thoughts at all except that if the Arrancar just twisted his grip ever so slightly-- _ohh_ , there it was.

" _Aaah...ungh..._ "

There was a sound of hocking and a new wetness met his insides; Grimmjow had found the lube wearing out and spit on his dick to make up the difference. Time wore on, and he wondered idly what it might be like to be a Hollow. If he had any understanding of Grimmjow's home, it was that it was a constant struggle to survive, much like the Rukongai, but with even less available to fill out the time inbetween dodging the latest predation. He thought that if other Hollows spent as much time boning as this guy did, maybe it balanced out.

Some time in, his breath started to get heavy. A trail like a hot wire inside him was lighting steadily along the base of his cock. He took a deep breath, and contentment filled him as the first orgasm overtook him. White ropes met the sand underneath him and they kept going, past five, six, seven shots. Grimmjow paused, only momentarily, to readjust, and then was back at it. Fucking _hell_ , that was good, feeling his length sink into him like that...

He licked his lips. Maybe they'd go for six orgasms apiece today...

**Author's Note:**

> This piece isn't really here to express "Oh, stop assuming Zaraki would always top" like some stuck-up analyst. I very much see where combat sadomasochism like Zaraki's could bleed over into the character's sex life, and characters like that are fun and I could name a few that would eye Zaraki with a good bit of thirst because of it. I just don't think Zaraki _himself_ is like that, purely because Zaraki has _that much disinterest_ in anything that isn't a fight against a challenging opponent for the winner to take the loser's head. Consequently, I don't think Zaraki would even begin to understand the concept that anal stimulation should be taken with a guarded approach, or should be "unexpected" of someone like him. Holes are holes, stiff things in holes feel good, Zaraki himself has a hole. He is the supreme casual sex-haver, not grasping at all that what he takes for granted is something other people have reservations about.
> 
> So why have Grimmjow be the one to top him? Simple. Grimmjow, similarly, is just as impulsive and implacable as Zaraki, and embodies the same energy of 'do what feels good', so he's easy to see saying "what's up, wanna fuck?". Conversely, he cares _way too much_ about his standing among other people and how much respect he's receiving, so he would be very unlikely (read: not caught dead) to consider letting Zaraki, or anyone else on the planet, top him to begin with, skipping that entire discussion basically. Easy sex, everyone's happy.
> 
> So if you'd like to see what happens when I Completely Stop Giving A Shit and just project my own libido onto a character extremely hard, leave a 🧼 emoji so I'll know you're interested in the big corrections officer AU I'm gonna write with Grimmjow and Kensei.


End file.
